


贋作　Meet in her aspect and her eyes

by MAI_SEN



Series: 贋作 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: グレアムとレクターが贋作事件に関わります。背景や人間関係は原作「レッド・ドラゴン」「ハンニバル」に依拠しています。





	贋作　Meet in her aspect and her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 冒頭の一文は、バイロンの「She Walks In Beauty」を読んだ感想みたいなものです。訳ではありません。

「かの人のまなざしに闇と光は抱擁を交わす」

  


目覚めたウィル・グレアムを迎えたのは高価なシーツの感触だけだった。  
「ウィル、起きて。朝食にしよう」  
レクターの声で一気に頭が冴える。ベッドの上で伸びをしたグレアムは自分の姿に面食らった。  
「あなたが着替えさせた？」  
グレアムはモリーと結婚してから彼女の提案で就寝時にはパジャマを着用している。しかし、昨夜は自分で着替えた覚えがないにも拘らず、紺地のパジャマを身に着けていた。  
「バスローブのままだと風邪を引く」  
悪びれたふうもないレクターにグレアムは顔をしかめる。  
「早く！ 料理が冷める。それが済んだら、きみの言っていた「テンプル騎士団」について情報を提供する」  
グレアムは慌ててベッドから降りた。  
「考えていた通りだ。彼らはアメリカにいる。今、どこに？」  
「朝食が先だ」  
レクターが引いた椅子にグレアムが座る。  
「ハンニバル。この件は喫緊かも知れないんだ。反対に何も起こっていない可能性もあるんだけど」  
グレアムは朝食の皿を前にして言葉を失った。調理された卵とバターの香りを嗅いだ途端、食欲が戻ってきた事実に驚く。人格障害の殺人者であるとしてもレクターはグレアムにとって名医に違いなかった。

グレアムは先日、ロングアイランドで開かれた祝賀会に出席した。大学の恩師の退官を惜しむパーティである。  
「頭抜けて才能のある生徒が社会に出て活躍し、トップクラスに上り詰める。この喜びこそ教師にとり最上の栄誉だ。どんな勲章にも勝る」  
齢七十を過ぎたロバート・エプスタインは上機嫌だが、居並ぶ研究者たちの手前、グレアムは気が気でない。まさに汗顔の至りだ。  
「教授。買いかぶりです」  
「グレアム、謙遜はかえって嫌味だ。自分が一番優秀だと本人もわかっているはずだからね」  
グレアムの言葉をエプスタインは一蹴する。エプスタインや参会者たちの話の矛先は明らかだ。ウィル・グレアムの最大の功績、「チェサピークの切り裂き魔」逮捕の顛末を彼の口から聞き出そうというのである。  
グレアムは捜査官ではないし、ＦＢＩ職員ですらなかった。あくまでアドバイザーとして事件に関わったに過ぎない。だが、それも事実とは異なっていた。グレアム自身が混乱をきたすほど事情が入り組んでいる。少なくとも「謙遜」などという美しい言葉で語れないことは確かだ。  
現在、「チェサピークの切り裂き魔」ことハンニバル・レクターは国外へ逃亡を図り、司直の手を逃れている。グレアムの失態ではないにせよ、すでに手柄とは言い難かった。  
エプスタインのコレクションに話が移り、グレアムは他の招待客とともに書斎に入る。書棚の充実はもちろんだが、壁と中央のガラスケースが目を惹いた。西部開拓時代から現在に至る拳銃、猟銃の類が昆虫の標本さながら展示されている。  
「私は子供や孫たちが十二才になるまでに必ず銃の訓練を受けさせている。自分の身は自分で守る。これこそが米国の伝統、文化であり、誇りだからね」  
グレアムは全面的には賛同できないが、自衛に関しては現実の脅威がある以上、一概に否定できなかった。  
「特に孫のシャーロットは銃に関して生え抜きでね。男顔負けの凄腕なんだ。しかし、実際に凶悪犯を相手にしているきみには「釈迦に説法」かな？」  
社交辞令に辟易しながらグレアムは人の輪から離れる。喉の渇きを紛らわそうとシャンパンをあおった。  
「あの、ウィル・グレアムさんですよね？ 私、シャーロット・エプスタインと言います」  
目を向けた先に真直ぐな黒髪が印象的な若い女が佇んでいる。  
「そうだけど。きみはエプスタイン教授の？」  
「孫です。少しお話してもいいですか？」  
頷いたグレアムにシャーロットは堰を切ったように話し出した。  
シャーロットは二十歳になったばかり、ニューヨーク市内に通学する美大生である。  
「友達が行方不明？」  
「はい。ミカは、私の友人のミカ・タチバナは誘拐されたんだと思います。絶対に間違いありません」  
断定するシャーロットの瞳は焦燥で青く輝いていた。

シャーロットの失踪をグレアムが知ったのは、それから二日後である。電話を出たロバート・エプスタインは、あまり気にしていないようだった。もうティーンエイジャーではないし、予定を告げずに外泊する場合もしばしばだと言う。また、大学の夏季休暇中であるから旅行に出た可能性もあった。  
「そのうち金にでも困ったら連絡してくるだろう。若者なんて、そんなものだよ」  
グレアムより老齢のエプスタインのほうが、よほど現代的である。しかし、グレアムには懸念があった。レクターから送られてきた手紙の内容を鑑みて独自に資料を読み漁るうちに浮かび上がってきた犯罪集団の存在である。  
シャーロットは、こう言っていた。行方不明になった友人は学内で一、二を争う画力の優れた学生である。彼女は奨学生で最近、割の良いアルバイトに恵まれたと話していた。詳しい内容は教えてくれなかったが、絵画の模写を依頼されていたらしい。  
彼女から最後に送られてきたメールには有名画家の絵画と思われる写真が貼付されていた。ラ・トゥールの「マグダラのマリア」である。美術館などで見かける絵画とは構図が異なるが、ラ・トゥールは同じ命題で多くの作品を制作していた。衆目に晒されていない個人所蔵の作品の存在は否定できない。  
「シャーロットの友人は、これを「保険」だと言っていたらしい。見覚えがあるんじゃない？」  
グレアムはレクターにスマートフォンの画面を示した。  
「ある。私の絵だ」  
レクターの答えにグレアムは笑顔になる。  
「やっぱり！ 「テンプル騎士団」はあなたから絵を盗んだ？ だから、あなたは危険を冒してまで入国してきた」  
「そうだ。だが、目的はひとつじゃない。もっと価値のある美術品が、この国にはある」  
「それも、あなたのもの？」  
レクターは頷いた。  
「疑いなく私のものだ」  
「だったら、邪魔はしない。ぼくの目的は、シャーロットとその友人の無事なんだ。危険が及んでいるなら彼女たちに助力したい」  
「ずいぶん、その女性に入れ込むな」  
首を傾げたグレアムは自分の考えを整理する。  
「というより、後悔してるんだ。もっときちんと話を聞いていたら、今、起こっているかもしれない災難を防げたかもしれない。ともかく、ぼくに誠意がなかったことは確かだ。相談してくれたシャーロットに一般的な答えを返しただけで何も確約しなかった」  
自分の態度がシャーロットに単独行動を促す形になったのではないか。グレアムは思いあぐねた。  
「それって何も言わなかったのと同じだ」  
「しかし、ウィル。何も起こっていない可能性もある。彼女も、その友人もボーイフレンドと旅行中かもしれない」  
「かまわない。シャーロットが無事なら、それでいい」  
ほとんど面識のない女性の安否を気遣うあまり、グレアムはレクターに会う決意をしたらしい。その愚直さにレクターは驚かされた。  
「では、出かけようか？」  
二人の朝食の皿は、ほぼ空である。

「シングル？ ダブル？」  
鏡の前でネクタイを結んでいたグレアムがレクターに声をかける。  
「シングル」  
結びを整えながらグレアムはため息を吐いた。見栄えはいいのだろうが、慣れない服装は疲れる。背広を着せかけてきたレクターをグレアムは押し留めた。  
「ちょっと待って」  
ベッドサイドからショルダーホルスターを持って戻ってくる。迎えたレクターは良い顔をしなかった。  
「テンプル騎士団は武装強盗も辞さない。武器は必要だろ？」  
レクターは頭を振る。  
「そうじゃない。きみのサイズに合わせてスーツを仕立てた。そんなものをつけたら、フォルムが台無しだ」  
本人も詳細には覚えていないグレアムのサイズをレクターは記憶しているようだ。仕方なくグレアムは対案を探る。  
「じゃあ、アレにする」  
ワルサーＰＰＫをレクターに見せた。  
「これなら、足に着けられるから問題ないと思うけど？」  
グレアムは素早くスラックスの裾を捲り、マジックテープで拳銃を固定する。  
「でも、ジェームズ・ボンドは？ タキシードでも銃を携行してる」  
「あれは、映画の撮影だから為せる技だな。しかし、一体いくつ銃を持ってるんだ？ まるで武器商人だ」  
レクターの手を借りて背広に腕を通したグレアムは吹き出した。  
「グロックは置いてきたからシグザウエルと、後はこれだけ。ＰＰＫはジャックがくれたんだ。「法の正義」を忘れないように」  
「早速、禁を破っているわけか」  
「ぼくに説教する気？ あなたに、そんな資格がある？」  
カフスを止めていたレクターが顔を上げる。  
「きみを責めるつもりはない」  
「ごめんなさい。気が立ってる。こんなに改まった格好をさせるから落ち着かないんだ」  
「紙幣の匂いをさせないと向こうが寄ってこない。赤をベースに服を選んで正解だった。悩んだが、今のきみは青白いし、前より痩せてる」  
そうだろうか。グレアムは鏡を覗いてみたが、あまり実感が湧かなかった。  
「カフスって結婚式か葬儀の時にするものだと思ってた。父さんは、いつも嫌がってたいし。どんなに立派なカフスをつけても地金が見えてる気がするって」  
グレアムの父親は、学のない経歴を恥じていたのである。  
「女性で言えば、指輪にあたるかな。現代社会においては衆目に晒されない場所はない。一歩外へ出れば、靴、時計、ネクタイ、すべてが査定の対象だ。だが、きみの地金は問題ない」  
レクターは親指の腹でグレアムの頬を撫でた。  
「それじゃ、ぼくも査定対象に入れてもらおう」  
グレアムは結婚指輪を外す。背広の内ポケットへ押し込んだ。


End file.
